Lucien Ashcroft
Lucien is a vampire based off of those from Anne Rice's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vampire_Chronicles#Vampiric_properties Vampire Chronicles], and therefore has similar traits and powers. He enjoys stalking mortals and is often transfixed with their beauty and the world they live in. Physical Appearance Born in 1746, Lucien appears to have the very same appearance as when he was created (in 1768) with the Dark Gift (and will remain so for eternity), except for the vampiric changes in his body. Lucien does not age physically, but instead becomes more statuesque as he ages, developing very smooth, hard, white skin. At this point in time, his skin is smooth, hard (but penetrable), very pale, and very cold, but no where near the ancient vampire's level of perfection and marble-like skin. After drinking, his skin will appear more human like and be warmer to the touch, but the effect does not last long. He uses sunglasses around mortals to cover his luminous eyes which are a dead giveaway, and likes to feed a bit before going out to mingle with the mortals. His fangs are small and subtle, but extremely sharp. His fingernails are like glass, and if his hair or nails are cut, they will grow back during his sleep to the same as they were when he "died". His face is highly expressive and is able to show and fluctuate over a wide range of overwhelming emotions. As he has lost all natural bodily fluids, he is unable to have children. When he sweats or cries, the liquid that emerges is, of course, blood. He has no natural scent of his own, but smells of the things he's been around instead- earth, damp, blood, or the perfume from those he's fed from. When alone, he usually doesn't breathe (but still gasps, etc.), but keeps up the act when necessary (like in public places, and around company and others). Lucien mixes modern style clothing with older styles. He especially loves clothing from the 18th century. Vests and frock coats are among his favorite clothing pieces. Something Terribly Wrong Besides his obvious physical abnormalities, living things may also sense something terribly wrong in him. Animals in general don't like him, though a few have taken to him, and lesser ones such as reptiles and rodents don't seem to notice him at all. Lucien has explained it as "The sort of feeling mice get when being stalked by a cat", but it goes much deeper than that. The explanation lies in the creation of the first vampire, and what this type of vampire really is: An evil spirit (Amel) bonded with the flesh and soul, ultimately creating a mutation or hybrid race. The host vampire houses the spirit, but as the Dark Gift is given to others the spirit is spread throughout them as well. Lucien has briefly described it as "a candle who's flame is passed on to other candles, each flame growing and feeding on it's own." (But honestly, the only thing that's terribly wrong about him is that he's not with Ahi. Just saying. /Ahi) Personality Lucien loves fine clothing, art, and theater. Above all else he treasures music and statues. His infatuation with the latter originates from the desire to become more perfect as a vampire, eventually becoming a living statue himself. While most mortals and vampires alike are disturbed by the motionless and oldest vampires, this image is idolized in Lucien's eyes. He spends a good deal of his time observing mortals and has the tendency to test his skills at passing for human, submerging himself in mortal groups and hangouts, and while these tendencies may seem to oppose the desire to become a living statue (and therefore set himself completely apart as a fully formed vampire), this is not so in his eyes. As a statue, one can sit for ages in the beauty of a garden, or stand in a mortal's home and be apart of their life up close. He's usually well mannered and reserved, but his vampiric nature makes him excessively emotional, sensitive, and sensual and therefore leaves him with a flare for the over dramatic. Lucien is almost always sincere and says what he means (even if he only means it at the time), whether it be a compliment or a cruel remark. Although he has no distinguishable accent, his conversational voice is soft. He seems to be fond of slang, but coming from him is sounds unnatural- like an adult using teenage slang. Religion There's no specific label for Lucien's religious beliefs. He gives no explanation, but seems to believe in both Gaian deities, and Earth deities. His views on Heaven and Hell stem from Christian and Catholic beliefs, and therefore he feels that he should be punished for his sins in Hell-- especially for the sins of his vampiric life. After the meetings with Creation, Mrs. Forte, and Lilith, he's modified his beliefs to accommodate the view of the afterlives on Gaia. After his meeting with Lin, he began to question the existence and origins of the Gaian Gods. Lilith recently gave him the answer to his question, restoring some peace to his mind. To Darkness, Lilith, and Mrs. Forte he prays for mercy. To God, Creation, and Light he prays for forgiveness. Abilities *'Mind Gift:' The combined abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. Lucien can communicate with other vampires (except for his maker and his fledglings) and mortals through his mind. He can also read the minds of mortals and weaker vampires. Telekinesis allows him to move objects with his mind, but the power is limited to lighter objects. Locks, weapons, food, doors, etc. are all things he can influence with this power. *'Spell Gift:' ''An ability similar to telepathy, Lucien has the power to cloud the minds of humans allowing him to bend them to his will and influence their actions. This power also works on animals who have the tendency to become spooked by vampires. *'Enhanced Physicality and Senses:' Lucien possesses heightened awareness of all five senses, as well as increased speed and strength. He can see in the darkest of nighttime, see greater detail and textures, pick one sound out of the noisiest areas, hear sounds at greater distances, raise the volume of his voice to painfully loud levels, smell things at a greater level, move silently past humans, and move faster than the human eye can detect for short distances. This ability also grants Lucien a preternatural understanding of any type of problem, puzzle, language, or machine. He also has the uncanny ability to almost perfectly mimic anything (movement, playing musical instruments, etc.), and has an exceptionally good memory. However, most memories about his mortal life fade over time. *'Rapid Healing: This ability gives Lucien the potential to heal from most any wound, but time and blood are needed. A bullet wound, for instance, would heal within seconds, but serious burns from a fire would require decades, if not centuries, to fully heal. Their blood has a natural healing effect, and when used on or drank by a human in small amounts can leave a burning, tingling, numbing effect. *'''Immortality: Being invulnerable to disease and illness, unless killed by one of the vampire's weaknesses (namely sunlight and fire), or an elder vampire's powers, it is said that vampires of this nature have the potential to live eternally. As they age they become more powerful and slowly their skin becomes whiter, smoother, and more reflective, resembling marble. During their immortality, vampires will sometimes go into a kind of hibernation, either because they have become mentally unbalanced from knowing what they have become, or because their surroundings have changed too much for them to cope with. Blood Lust Lucien drinks the blood of mortals in order to survive, and although he craves it frequently, he does not require it every night. Animal blood can also be used, but is not preferred. Lucien craves no mortal food or drink, but can be effected by alcohol through a mortal's blood, if the victim has been drinking. Most victims are taken over quickly, however some victims are able to struggle for some time against the inevitable. Both vampire and victim undergo a swoon during the blood drinking process, the victim's due to the loss of blood. It is this swoon that normally overpowers the pain involved, usually making it a pleasant experience for both parties. Because of the intimacy of blood drinking, both experience vivid colors and images from the victim's mind and memory during the ordeal. There are a few cautions when drinking blood, however: A vampire must stop drinking before the victim dies completely, lest he be sucked down into death with the victim. This can be avoided by listening to the victim's heart beat. The other caution is that a vampire must never drink from a dead victim, lest he be poisoned. Lucien hunts where ever he pleases, and on whom ever he chooses. In mortal crowds and public areas, he likes to disguise his feeding off as passionate kisses. In other situations, he draws the victims away from the crowd and feeds off them in alleys or empty rooms. Sometimes, he simply wanders empty city streets and takes victims as they cross his path, and other times he takes them in their own homes, lures them out of their homes, or invites them to his own house. Although he has a respect and fondness for mortals in general, he also views them as fragile and somewhat inferior- though beautiful in their own right. He has no problem killing them, be they "innocents" or sinners. His greater hunting games involve stalking a victim for hours, days, weeks, or sometimes months, getting to know the victim in greater detail before feeding from them. Male or female victims make no difference to Lucien, and if questioned on the matter, he'll ask if you care whether the pork you eat comes from a female or male pig. Weaknesses Stakes through the heart, garlic, and crucifixes do no harm to Lucien. But unlike the vampires of Anne Rice, Lucien needs permission in order to enter a mortal's home. The greatest threat to Lucien is sunlight, which will burn and kill a vampire, reducing them to ash. Stronger vampires can be exposed to sunlight without being killed, but the experience leaves them badly burned and after the initial healing, tanned. This damage to the skin also leaves them more receptive to textures, pain, heat, and cold. At dawn, vampires become very sleepy and undergo a comatose state of sleep during the daytime hours. During this state, a vampire is at their most vulnerable, and as a natural defense the vampire's body reflexively tries to kill any intruder. The stereotypical coffin is a sure way to safeguard against exposure to the sun, but it is not necessary. Heavy curtains are one way to block out sunlight, but this method is unreliable. Basements and cellars work well, as do crypts and other dark strongholds. If no immediate solution can be found by the time dawn arrives, a vampire can dig into the earth and bury themselves away from the sun as a last resort. Backstory His father was a banker and spent most of his time in his study, Lucien enjoyed sneaking in while he was out to look at the things in there. His mother was soft spoken, but had a wild streak and liked to gamble in local bars with the men. He had a younger sister named Maria, who he described as, "Dark haired and with the face of a cherub". While exploring the country side at 22, Lucien became very ill. When most of his strength had left him from the fever, a vampire (who Lucien said had been following him for some time) came to him and drained him, and then fed the blood back to him in order to make him into a vampire. He said the death of his mortal body was uncomfortable and terrifying, but not extremely painful, and his maker assured him that everything was fine. Lucien has revealed that a month or so after his transformation, despite his maker's wishes, he visited his mortal parents. Sensing that something was terribly wrong with him, his mother began to scream, drawing the father upstairs. Lucien was gone by then, onto the roof. He said he returned several times after to listen to them from the room without their knowing, and made sure to send them gifts and money afterward to insure they were living comfortably. During his second year of being a vampire, Maria fell fatally ill. Again, going against his maker's advice, Lucien transformed her in order to save her life. Despite his efforts to save her life, Maria wasn't able to cope with the vampire lifestyle. She became despondent, refused to feed, and eventually committed suicide. He's carried the guilt of it ever since, and believed he'd never make another-- Until Francais. More will be added later. Recently Lucien has spent more time around 1919, listening to Rooibos's stories and telling some of the locals a bit about his race. He has bought and modified a house in Barton Town and has allowed Rooibos to stay there. After meeting a blind man named Francais, whom he followed around for a while, he made plans to turn the boy into a vampire. These plans were carried out soon after. He's spent time taking the kid around town a bit and giving him a few instructions, but otherwise just enjoys watching Francais explore with his new abilities. He's met two important figures-- TTT and Ama-Crea, and has also been inside Lin's Hivemind. While in 19 he hardly leaves the fountain, and when asked why, he uses the adopted phrase, "I'm trying to become apart of it" after the suggestion from one of the locals. He's spent time with Rooibos in her home world as a mortal, but dislikes going there because it makes him uncomfortable. Roo's expressed interest in marrying Lucien, but nothing further on that subject has developed. Lu took a trip with Chaerade to visit Andrik . The events of this trip are still unknown, but Lu returned with much paler skin. After picking Ahi out for prey, she became the unfortunate victim of a Wraith. In order to "save" the girl, insure the continuation of bloodline, and because Ahi asked, Marie turned Ahi into a vampire against Lu's wishes. Not only did Marie steal his meal, but she turned the girl-- A girl Lu was considering turning himself (given enough thought on the subject)-- Into what he considers to be a "lesser" vampire. After becoming furious at Marie (whom Lu views as an inferior vampire), he finally calmed himself and told Ahi that he was not mad at her. He's helped her out on several occasions and tends to keep an eye on her. He still seems to be bitter on the matter, however, and can't help but make snide remarks to her once in a while. He's seen that the kind of vampire that Marie and Ahi are differs greatly from what he is, and although Marie has dangerous powers (The ability to set things on fire, for one), they both lack his regenerative skills, keen senses, and set-in-stone immortality. Lu's become more involved in the world of 1919 than he ever expected, and although it bothers him at times, he's deeply touched by the amount of affection the locals show him. He still refuses to consider himself a part of the community. Lu is ttly jealous of Ahi and everything she does and is ttly madly in love with her. Lu leaves Roo because he thinks she's a whore. Then Ahi and Lu get married and have over 9000 chillin though the magic of 1919. He is also secretly Edward Cullen in disguise. He likes to keep it secret by wearing sunglasses at night because he thinks he's cool. Rooibos kills all of them. The end /crush2 (We blame Kawwa for editing this! |: < ) Category:Magicfags Category:Straight Male Category:Vampire